RWBY and JNPR's Pokemon Journey
by WrighteousRighter
Summary: It was another day at the Vytal Festival till two teams stumble a weird-looking ball. Will that ball change RWBY and JNPR's life? Read on to see the journey of two teams in the world of Pokémon!
1. Prologue

**Hello again! This time is an idea I hardly see here. Most of the fictions with the same crossover tags are mostly swapping characters or starting out in that world originally. So I made this different. I made this so that RWBY and JNPR know their basic stuff from RWBY and not Pokemon. This way we can see their reactions towards the Pokemon world instead of just journeying. Reviews are mostly welcome.**

 **Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, Gamefreak and the Pokemon Company.**

 ** **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P).****

* * *

The Vytal Festival, an international festival in Remnant held every two years, where the various cultures of the world are celebrated with dances, parades and a combat tournament. The two teams, RWBY and JNPR share a satisfying meal together and were on their way to the arena. Both teams enter the Coliseum through one of the tunnels with doors leading to team prep rooms. RWBY were wishing JNPR luck until they stumble upon a round red and white ball with a button on the middle.

"What's is this ball?" Yang picked it up.

"Maybe a toy?" Blake asked.

"No, this thing seems complex and mechanical for a toy." Ren said.

"You think we should give this to Professor Ozpin?" Weiss questioned.

"Hey, what's that huge button on it?" Ruby pointed the button on the 'ball'.

"Ruby, don't press it. We don't know what this is and what this button does." Pyrrha reminded Ruby.

"Then me first!" Nora reached her finger to press it.

"WAIT, NORA! DON'T-" Everyone shouted, but it was too late. As soon as she pressed it, the 'ball' opened, shooting a beam of red light, pulling the eight hunters into it. After catching them, the ball rolled into the store room, wiggling three times before stars came out from it, making a "thung" sound.

When the teams recovered from being pulled in, the find themselves in a white void.

"YOU JUST HAD TO PUSH IT NORA!" all of them screamed at the guilty ginger.

"Sorry, I just want to see what it-" Nora was about to reason before a deep voice came out of nowhere. "Welcome, children." Everyone was startled and tried to grab their weapons, only to realise they don't have them.

"I'm truly sorry for bringing you all here. Allow me introduce myself." A figure suddenly appeared. The figure was taller and bigger than them. His long mane juts away from its head, and his face is grey, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. He also has a gold crown with three green jewels on his head, and ears that point upward. He has a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by his back, with four jewels attached to it. He emanates an aura so powerful people could call him 'God of Gods'.

* * *

"I am Lord Arceus, you all can say that I'm a god." The figured spoke telepathically.

All of them couldn't believe it. A god, standing right before them.

"Wait, our world has Oum as a god. Don't tell me you're a god that is long forgotten." Ren asked the god.

"No, I am a god from another world. The fact you're here means you've stumbled into my world." Arceus answered.

"For now, I'm discussing with other gods to find a way to send you all back to your own world. And don't worry about time, 1 year in my world is 1 minute in yours."

"So, Lord Arceus, what do we do now?" Ruby questioned.

"Hmm, how about you all can journey in my world for the time being." Arceus told the little red hood.

"Your world?" Weiss questioned further.

"My world is a world where humans and creatures coexist. The humans interact with these creatures, including catching them, training them, battling them, raising them, keeping them as pets, studying them, and utilizing their varied skills. The natural environment in my world is much similar to your world's environment. Some regions boast many dramatic environments ranging from rainforests to deserts. My world is mainly green and lush, based on factors such as plant structures including trees, shrubs, and grasses."

"For a world like that…I don't know if it's terrifying or nice." Weiss thought.

Everyone wondered how the god's world is. Coexisting with unknown creatures? It's like living together with Grimms as pets. On the other hand, a green and lush world, sounds like paradise.

"Don't worry, Miss Weiss Schnee, the creatures in my world won't bite." Arceus smiled.

"Wait, how did you know-" "Simple, as a god, I possess many abilities, including mind and memory reading." Arceus interrupted before Snow Queen could continue.

"So, if no one disagrees, I shall let you all begin in the first continent: Kanto. Safe trip and good luck to all of you." Arceus said.

Arceus snapped his fingers, and the 8 hunters disappeared.

"Now then, Monty," Arceus looked up.

"We have things to discuss."

* * *

 **And there's the prologue! This time, things are gonna be different.  
**

 **-I shall use the remakes instead of originals (e.g. Ruby (X), Omega Ruby (/))**

 **-Since it's until Gen 7, I shall put Gen 7 Pokemon in their team.**

 **-Both teams' Pokemon shall be in their base forms. They shall evolve after the story progresses.**

 **-Game mechanics like Pokemon Amie will be added.**

 **-Both teams can catch any Pokemon they want and** ** **choose their Pokemon past the six-Pokemon limit, but can use six Pokemon only.****

 **-They shall obtain the National Dex and will give out Gen 7 info.**

 **-Other buildings such as the PWT or Pokeathlon shall be included.**

 **-All key items like the Xtransciever and PokeWatch will be given to them at the start.**

 **-The teams' shall receive Mega Stones and Z-Crystals at the start.**

 **-Mega Evolution and Z-Moves can be used multiple times.**

 **-Don't worry about the Soar function. I'll enable certain Flying types to do that.**

 **-The trade evolution shall be replaced. (Electabuzz + Thunder Stone = Electivire)**

 **-Contests are available too.**

 **-Event Pokemon...I'll think of a way.**

 **-Sweets like Poffins and Pokepuffs are edible by humans.**

 **-Gym Leaders shall use their PWT/Battle Tree teams (+Gen 7 Pokemon).**

 **-Teams can also access Secret Bases (Hoenn), Underground (Sinnoh) and Dream World (Unova)**

 **-Of course, I'll include cafes, restaurants, clothes stores, hotels and more. (They can camp if they can't stay in a hotel for reasons)**

 **-Ultra Beasts shall be added.**

 **Yikes, that's a lot to follow for the story. Anyhow, I'll cross the bridge when it comes to that.**


	2. Pallet Town: Starter Meeting

**Well, here's the first chapter. Sorry if its just Pallet Town and the starters. Need to give them some time to get adjusted. (Also, on what Arceus gave them, I wished I had those too...)**

* * *

After a few seconds, a bright flash appeared, and teams RWBY and JNPR find themselves in a small town.

"Where…are we?" Weiss, the first to recover, asked.

"I don't know, but it seems tranquil." Ren answered.

"Not to mention quiet too." Blake added.

"Hey, there's a sign over there!" Nora got the attention of the others.

"Pallet Town: A Tranquil Setting of Peace and a Pure White Beginning." Ruby read out.

"So, this is a beginning town? Kind of cliché…" Jaune deadpanned.

"Anyway, let's march to-OOPH!" Yang tripped over something.

"What's this?" Pyrrha pointed at the box.

"Hey, there's a note on it too." Yang peeled off the note.

" _Children, if you're reading this, you must've arrived. In this box has supplies that may help you on your journey. For making your journey easy, I increased the capture rate of legendaries and experienced gained by 4x. And to relax, just press the red button on that blue cube in there. I wish you the best of luck. –Lord Arceus"_

"How…nice of Arceus to give us supplies."

* * *

As they opened the box, there are Poke Balls, Great Balls, Ultra Balls, Beast Balls, Luxury Balls, eight National Dexs, Super Potions, Hyper Potions, Max Potions, Full Restores, Revives, Max Revives, Fresh Waters, Lemonades, Soda Pops, eight incubators, lots of weirdly-colored orbs (Mega Stones) and parallelogram-shaped crystals (Z-Crystals) together with eight bracelets (Z-Power Rings), different kinds of stones (Evolution Stones), some berries, a camping kit, a cave exploring kit (plus some Escape Ropes), Max Repels, eight Exp. Shares, eight Super Rods, sixteen foldable bikes (eight Acro and Mach), a radar, two charms (Shiny and Oval), a blue box with a red button on it, eight Xtransceivers, Poketchs, PokeNavs, C-Gears and PokeGears. (All of the eight items match the teams' colors)

"Well that's a lot. You guys thinking overkill?" Yang asked.

"Hey, another note." Ren reads it.

" _Poke Ball/Great Ball/Ultra Ball – Capture Pokémon_

 _Luxury Ball – Capture Pokémon + instant friendship_

 _Beast Ball – Captures Ultra Beasts (will explain later)_

 _National Dex – allows you to record data of Pokemon you've captured_

 _Super Potion/Hyper Potion/Max Potion/Fresh Water/Lemonade/Soda Pop – Heals Pokémon_

 _Full Restore – Heals Pokémon + removes stat condition (PSN, BRN, FRZ etc.)_

 _Revive – Revives and restores half of Pokémon HP_

 _Max Revive – Revives and completely heals Pokémon_

 _Incubator – Hatches eggs while you journey_

 _Mega Stones – Unlock a hidden evolution in certain Pokémon_

 _Z-Crystals – Unlock a super-powered move in your Pokémon_

 _Evolution Stones – Evolve certain Pokémon with certain types (Fire Pokémon = Fire Stone)_

 _Berries – Heals Pokémon by a certain amount of health or cures status conditions (can be held in battle)_

 _Escape Rope – Allows you to escape a dungeon or cave instantaneously_

 _Max Repel – Pokémon lower-leveled than yours will not appear_

 _Exp. Share – Shares experience throughout the whole party_

 _Super Rod – Allows you to fish for Water Pokémon_

 _Bikes – Makes transport easier (Mach for speed, Acro for fun)_

 _PokeRadar – Allows you to find hidden Pokémon_

 _Shiny Charm – Increases chances of finding shiny Pokémon_

 _Oval Charm – Increases chances of eggs in daycare_

 _Xtransceiver – Has a camera and a four-way call function (can also call you JIC)_

 _Poketch – Lots of apps included. Will tell you more in watch_

 _PokeNav – Included map, condition and Match Call (allows you to rematch trainers)_

 _C-Gear – Allows you to visit the Entralink (Dream World) in your sleep_

 _PokeGear – Has clock, map, phone and radio included_

 _Blue Box – Secret!_

 _Hope these items help! I've included eight backpacks that fit anything in there._

 _-Lord Arceus_

* * *

"He's…helpful, I'll give him that. And what's this…'Pokémon' Arceus' talking about?" Ren said. All of them shook their heads, not knowing what this 'Pokémon' is.

After packing all their stuff and splitting the items, they're all ready for journey.

Backpacks go like this, Ruby and Yang have Poke Balls, Blake and Weiss have healing items, Jaune and Pyrrha have berries, and Nora and Ren have key items.

"Alright, let's-" before Yang and co. could step on into the tall grass, an old voice called out.

""Hey! Wait! Don't go out! It's unsafe! Wild Pokémon live in tall grass!"

The old professor caught up to them.

"You need your own Pokémon for your protection. I know! Here, come with me!" the old professor escorted them to his lab.

"Who's this old man?" Yang asked, to which others shook their heads.

And as if he heard them, "Hello, there! Glad to meet you! Welcome to the world of Pokémon! My name is Oak. People affectionately refer to me as the Pokémon Professor." The man named Oak introduced. "This world…is inhabited far and wide by creatures called Pokémon!" Oak threw a Poke Ball, releasing an Eevee.

All of them (except Ren) gushed at the Eevee.

"IT"S SO CUTE!" the girls squealed.

Professor Oak laughed. "For some people, Pokémon are pets. Other use them for battling. As for myself… I study Pokémon as a profession. But first, tell me a little about yourself."

"I'm Ruby, team leader of Team RWBY!"

"Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company."

"Blake Belladonna."

"Yang Xiao Long!"

"Jaune Arc, leader of Team JNPR."

"Pyrrha Nikos,"

"Lie Ren."

"And Nora Valkyrie, explosion extraordinaire!"

After the teams introduced themselves, Oak took out lots of Poke Balls.

"When I was young, I was a serious Pokémon Trainer. But now, in my old age, I have only these left. You can have them all. Go on, choose! Inside those Poké Balls are Pokémon. Which one will you choose for yourself?"

After choosing, each of them opened their Poke Balls. Ruby got Fennekin and Torchic, Weiss got Piplup and Popplio, Blake got Litten and Froakie, Yang got Charmander and Tepig, Jaune got Oshawott and Chespin, Pyrrha got Chikorita and Rowlet, Nora got Turtwig and Cyndaquil, and Ren got Snivy and Treecko. The rest were kept in the Ruby and Yang's backpack.

Prof. Oak sees the dex from Blake's hand. "Oh, I see you have a National Dex! This Dex can record any data of Pokemon you catch or encounter."

Blake looked at her dex. "Sounds like some picture encyclopedia to me."

As they leave, the professor waved goodbye. "Come see me sometimes. I want to know how your Pokédex is coming along." The teams waved back.

* * *

"Alright, let's march to our adventure! And nothing's stopping us!" Yang exclaimed.

"But first, let's see what we got." Ren interrupted.

Everyone threw their Poke Balls (including the ones in the bag), releasing their starters.

What came out were 8 Eevees and the 21 starters.

Everyone d'awwed at the sight of these Pokemon.

"Chicky! Foxy!" Ruby hugged both her Pokemon.

"A cute penguin and seal! They're so cute!" Weiss patted both their heads.

"A cat and a frog…interesting." Blake stared at both Pokemon.

"Aw yeah! Fire-types for the win!" Yang fist pumped.

"Oh! Hey there little fellas." Jaune called out to both.

"A tortoise and an owl…So cute!" Pyrrha rubbed both of them.

"Tortoise and fire mouse? I'M IN!" Nora exclaimed.

"Looks like we'll both get along." Ren groomed his Pokemon.

"What about we use the dex? The prof. said that it has data on these Pokemon." Blake asked.

"Sounds good." Everyone opened their dexes and scanned their Pokemon.

" _Torchic, the Chick Pokemon. Torchic sticks with its Trainer, following behind with unsteady steps. This Pokémon breathes fire of over 1,800 degrees Fahrenheit, including fireballs that leave the foe scorched black. It has a place inside its body where it keeps its flame. Give it a hug—it will be glowing with warmth. This Pokémon is covered all over by a fluffy coat of down."_

"I guess Torchic can be our heater for the night." Weiss said. "Torchi!"

" _Fennekin, the Fox Pokemon. As it walks, it munches on a twig in place of a snack. Eating a twig fills it with energy. It intimidates opponents by puffing hot air out of its ears and its roomy ears give vent to air hotter than 390 degrees Fahrenheit."_

"Never knew foxes love twigs." Nora said.

" _Piplup, the Penguin Pokemon. It doesn't like to be taken care of. It's difficult to bond with since it won't listen to its Trainer._ _Because it is very proud, it hates accepting food from people. Its thick down guards it from the cold."_

"Looks like you've found a pet similar to you, Ice Queen." Yang chuckled. "I'll kill you soon, Yang Xiao Long…" Weiss cursed under her breath.

" _Popplio, the Sea Lion Pokemon. The balloons it inflates with its nose grow larger and larger as it practices day by day_. _Popplio gets on top of its bouncy water balloons to jump higher. It's quite the acrobatic fighter!"_

Popplio blows a huge bubble and a few bubbles out of his round nose and plays with it while jumping on the bubbles.

"Amazing!" Ruby yelled with stars in her eyes.

" _Litten, the Fire Cat Pokemon. While grooming itself, it builds up fur inside its stomach. It sets the fur alight and spews fiery attacks, which change based on how it coughs. It doesn't allow its emotions to be easily seen. Earning its trust takes time. It prefers solitude. If you try too hard to get close to it, it won't open up to you. Even if you do grow close, giving it too much affection is still a no-no. Its coat regrows twice a year. When the time comes, Litten sets its own body on fire and burns away the old fur."_

"Just like ol' Blake!" Yang chuckled again, making Blake blush.

" _Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokemon. It secretes flexible bubbles from its chest and back. The bubbles reduce the damage it would otherwise take when attacked._ _It protects its skin by covering its body in delicate bubbles. Beneath its happy-go-lucky air, it keeps a watchful eye on its surroundings."_

Froakie is seen playing and competing Popplio with their bubbles.

"Guess Popplio and Froakie will be good friends…" Blake thought.

" _Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon. The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions and life force. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged or healthy, the flame burns fiercely._ _Its life would end if the flame were to go out."_

"Don't worry little one! I shall protect your flame!" Yang exclaimed. "Char!"

" _Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokemon._ _It can deftly dodge its foe's attacks while shooting fireballs from its nose. It loves to eat roasted berries,_ _but sometimes it gets too excited and burns them to a crisp."_

"That reminds me of that one time Dad let you cook for the first time in his kitchen, only to burn it down with your semblance." Ruby deadpanned.

Blake and Weiss smirked as Yang covered her face in embarrassment.

" _Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokemon. It fights using the scalchop on its stomach. In response to an attack, it retaliates immediately by slashing._ _The scalchop on its stomach isn't just used for battle—it can be used to break open hard berries as well."_

Oshawott picks up a Lum Berry breaks it open with the shell on its stomach. "Osha!" as it eats the berry.

"Interesting, maybe he can help with the cooking." Ren thought.

" _Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokemon. The quills on its head are usually soft. When it flexes them, the points become so hard and sharp that they can pierce rock._ _Such a thick shell of wood covers its head and back that even a direct hit from a truck wouldn't faze it."_

"A mini-tank perfect for Fearless Leader here!" Nora said.

" _Chikorita, the Leaf Pokemon._ _In battle, Chikorita waves its leaf around to keep the foe at bay. However, a sweet fragrance also wafts from the leaf, becalming the battling Pokémon and creating a cozy, friendly atmosphere all around. It is docile and loves to soak up sun rays."_

Chikorita waved its leaf around, spreading an aroma.

"Smells like coffee..." Ren noted.

" _Rowlet, the Grass Quill Pokemon. It sends its feathers, which are as sharp as blades, flying in attack. Its legs are strong, so its kicks are also formidable._ _It feels relaxed in tight, dark places and has been known to use its Trainer's pocket or bag as a nest."_

Rowlet dive bombs into the side pocket of Pyrrha's bag and nuzzles itself. "Kruuu…"

Everyone gushed at Rowlet's action.

" _Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokemon. Photosynthesis occurs across its body under the sun. The shell on its back is actually hardened soil. The leaf on its head wilts if it is thirsty."_

"Like Ruby without her cookies…" Weiss deadpanned, earning a punch on her shoulder by the red-hooded girl.

" _Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokemon. Cyndaquil protects itself by flaring up the flames on its back. The flames are vigorous if the Pokémon is angry. However, if it is tired, the flames sputter fitfully with incomplete combustion."_

"You think he'll make a good campfire?" Yang asked.

"Maybe, can't wait to roast some marshmallows!" Ruby drooled.

" _Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokemon._ _Being exposed to sunlight makes its movements swifter. It uses vines more adeptly than its hands. They photosynthesize by bathing their tails in sunlight. When they are not feeling well, their tails droop."_

"Not bad, it's like keeping a baby King Taijitu." Ren said in his mind while scratching Snivy's neck. "Snivv…"

" _Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokemon. Treecko has small hooks on the bottom of its feet that enable it to scale vertical walls. This Pokémon attacks by slamming foes with its thick tail. Treecko is cool, calm, and collected—it never panics under any situation. If a bigger foe were to glare at this Pokémon, it would glare right back without conceding an inch of ground."_

Ren can't help but admire this Pokemon's courage and bravery.

"What about those eight cuties?" Ruby asked as the Eevees were playing with each other.

" _Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. The question of why only Eevee has such unstable genes has still not been solved. Its genes are easily influenced by its surroundings. Current studies show it can evolve into an incredible eight different species of Pokémon."_

"Wait, you're telling me this guy," Jaune holds an Eevee. "Can evolve into eight different Pokemon?!"

"That's what the dex says. I'm interested of kinds it will evolve into." Blake answered, eyeing an Eevee.

Ok, how about this? We each take an Eevee!" Ruby declared. Everyone agreed and took one each, returning their companions into their Poke Balls.

"Wait, what about the other starters?" Weiss asked.

"We'll check them later. Otherwise it's going to take us a day to reach the next town." Blake pointed at the orange sky.

"Oh, alright. Now let's march to the next city!" Yang shouted.

Both teams were in the middle of Route 1.

"Wonder why the old man earlier said it's dangerous," Nora said "I mean, it's literally grass, and there's no-" The patch of grass in front of the shook.

Everyone prepared themselves of an incoming creature. What came out of the grass was…a Rattata.


End file.
